This invention concerns a pneumatically operated applicator for adhesive tape and a method of applying such tape. It is particularly, although not exclusively, intended for use at the end of a robotic arm in the automatic binding of cables or wires with a short length of adhesive tape.
One use to which an embodiment of the invention may be put is in the production of wiring harnesses as described in, for example, European patent application No. 79301087.7, and in particular the embodiment may be used in the stage illustrated by FIG. 10 of that application as published on the 20th February 1980. However, the invention may have a more general utility in the application of a short length of adhesive tape around a cable, bundle of wires, pipe or like object.